Vegetto
by Goku the baka saru
Summary: (I hate titles) my idea of what happens if Vegeta and Goku never unfused. leave me alone about the chapters being short, at least I update it.
1. Default Chapter

Well for starters this starts in the Buu saga when Vegeta and Goku fuse into Vegeto, but in a different dimension.  
  
Vegetto stood a few feet from Buu with a mocking expression on his face. Buu was gasping for breath with slobber running down is shin and a few dents in his face and body. Buu then growled pulling his arms up and tried regenerating. Vegetto stood still a smirk appearing onhis face. Buu also smirked, a horrified look appeared over his face he then fell to his knees. Vegetto's smirk widened. Buu then flew forward punching at Vegetto's face. Vegetto moved his head doddging he then kneed Buu in the stomach. Buu froze gasping for air. He then backed up kicking at Vegetto's side. Vegetto phazed beside him kicking him in the back, making him fly into a nearby mountain. Buu climbed from the rubble bllod running from his mouth.  
  
"What's the matter?" Vegetto smirked. Buu looked up to find Vegetto a few feet above him. Buu growled flying up, but was knocked back down. He stood up sneering but Vegetto was no where in site. He turned around to have his face meet a fist. Vegetto then kicked him in his abdomen making him fly back and skidd across the ground. Vegetto then landed on his stomach. Buu growled trying to get up. Vegetto stomped his foot into Buu's stomach, forcing him to cough up blood and some pink ooze. Vegetto then stomped harder causing him to cough up a huge amount of ooze. The ooze slid into a pile beside them and started forming into a body. Vegetto watched as Gohan's body started forming in front of them. Vegetto then smirked facing Buu again. He then levitated up a few inches then rammed back down causing Buu to sputter more ooze. Vegetto then picked him up punching him in the stomach and face. Buu got up wiping the blood from his face. Vegeto rammed foreward punching Buu in his chest. Buu flew back, he then put his feet down digging into the ground. He stopped falling to his knees. He looked up to find Vegetto right in front of him. Vegetto looked behind him to find Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks a few miles behind them. Vegetto looked back smirking. Buu sneered at him trying to get up. Vegetto pulled him up by his throat throwing him in the air. Vegetto then phazed infront of him firing a big bang attack. The smoke vanished, Vegetto then noticed a pink puddle on the ground. He fired another blast destroying it and a small area around it. Vegetto then landed beside Gohan and sat on the ground waiting for them to get up.  
  
  
  
How's that for the first chapter? Please review. 


	2. chapter2

sorry this is short also.  
  
  
  
Piccolo moaned sitting up, he then noticed Vegetto watching him.  
  
"Goku?" He asked confused.  
  
"Vegetto." Piccolo then noticed he had an outfit like Goku's but Vegeta's bootssss and gloves. He then looked over to see Gohan beside him and Goten and Trunks behind them. Trunks sat up grabing his head. He then noticed Goten unconcious beside him.  
  
"Goten?" He asked shoving him.  
  
"Huh?" Goten said, his eyes blinking open. Goten sat up and saw Vegetto, his jaw dropped. Trunks turned and looked at him.  
  
"Dad?" They both asked.  
  
"Well I guess yeah." Vegetto said  
  
"Wow you look so cool." Trunks said running up to him.  
  
"Yeah." Goten said following Trunks.  
  
"Who's that?" Gohan asked sitting up.  
  
"Dad and Trunk's dad fused." Goten said.  
  
"So you should be apart in a few minutes right?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Nope it's permanent." Vegetto said standing up.  
  
"What?!!" Gohan and Piccolo yelled. Goten and Trunks covered their ears.  
  
"An old kai showed Kakarott how to use these earings to fuse, but the fusion's permanent." Vegetto said.  
  
"Oh boy mom's not going to like this." Gohan said. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks cringed already hearing the yelling.  
  
"Oh that reminds me, we need the dragon balls." Gohan said. 


	3. chapter3

Um, sorry, I've been writeing the other chapters in the dark, so I couldn't see the keyboard all that good.  
  
Goten landed with Trunks carrying 3 dragon balls, Gohan had 2 and Vegetto had the other 2. They placed them on the ground.  
  
"Eternal Dragon, we're ready to make our wish." Gohan yelled. The sky suddenly blacked, lightning flashed on the horizin. The dragon balls glowed a brilliant white, and a giant pillar of light shot into the air. The light started to bend and twist, it grew out of the balls untill it was hundreds of miles long. The light faded away and a huge, green, antlered dragon remained in its place.  
  
"What is your wish." The dragon asked, its eyes glowing.  
  
"We wish for all of the people who were killed by Majin Buu to be brought back to life."  
  
"Your wish has been granted." The dragon said as he flashed a few times and dematerialized, the dragon balls flew apart, seperating to the corners of the earth.  
  
" Everyone should be up at the tower." Goten said flying into the air, Trunks following. Vegetto followed slowly behind Piccolo. When they got to the tower, it was still ruined but everyone was up there in a small space.  
  
"Mom." Goten yelled jumping in her arms. Gohan walked up hugging her then Videl. Vegetto stood back with his arms folded over his chest. Krillin looked over at him and blinked in confusion.  
  
"Is that Goku?" He asked setting everyones attention to Vegetto.  
  
"He's Goku and Vegeta." Piccolo said. Krillin still looked confused.  
  
"Oh they fused, so when does it wear off?" He asked.  
  
"It doesn't." Vegetto said trying to avoid everyones gaze.  
  
"What do you mean it doesn't wear off?!!!!" Chichi and Bulma yelled. Gohan, Goten and Trunks already had their ears covered.  
  
"I mean it's permanent." Vegetto said.  
  
"What?!!" Came from various people. Vegetto smirked.  
  
"Wasn't I a good wife, what did I do to disirve this?" Chichi started rambling and crying, grabbing Vegetto's shirt. She then grabbed one of the earings trying to pull it off.  
  
"Ahhh!! What are you trying to do?" Vegetto yelled grabbing her arm and stepping back from her. Chichi looked up at him tears weld up in her eyes.  
  
" We've been married for (How ever many years, I'm not sure) doesn't that mean anything to you?" She asked.  
  
"No you've been married to Kakarott that long." He smirked. Chichi starred at him, then ran over to Gohan and started crying.  
  
"You insinsitive(yes I can't spell) jerk." Bulma yelled. Vegetto just starred at her.  
  
"Wait a minute Bulma, remember the fusion makes a whole new person." Krillin said.  
  
"That means he's not like Vegeta or Goku?" She asked confused.  
  
Yes this is short too, I'm trying to think how Vegetto acts in normal life, so it'll take a while. 


	4. chapter4

"Where's he gonna stay?" Goten asked holding on to his mom's skirt. Chichi looked down at him then at Bulma.  
  
"I guess you can stay with us until we figure out what to do." Bulma said to Chichi. Chichi knodded.  
  
"Does this make you and me brother's?" Goten asked Trunks.  
  
"I guess so." He said. A wide smile spread across Goten's face.  
  
"Well we should all get home." Krillin said.  
  
  
  
(I don't feel like telling how everone got home so.....Later that day......)  
  
Vegetto was working in the gravitron when he noticed someone watching him. He turned the gravity off and opened the door finding Trunks, standing on Goten's shoulders, lookinking through the window. They noticed Vegetto looking at them and fell over.  
  
"Uh, we were wondering if we could train with you." Goten said nervously.  
  
"Sure." Vegetto said smiling. Goten and Trunks stood up and ran into the room. They both powered up, blazing into supersayjin. Vegetto got into his fighting stance. Goten flew foreward and started punching, Vegetto blocked easily. Trunks flew to his other side punching. Vegetto started dodging Trunks' attacks. Goten phazed behind Vegetto kickin his back but he accidently kicked Trunks, and got punched in the face. They turned around to find Vegetto across the room. They flew over to him and started punching and kicking again. Trunks phazed to the other side and got kicked in the side of the head. Goten got kicked in the stomach. They phased infront of Vegetto punhing at his face. Vegetto caught their fists and then threw them across the room making them hit the wall. They got up phazing beside Vegetto blasting him with small ki attacks. Vegetto let them hit him, and dodged some. The smoke cleared and Vegetto was still standing with a few rips in his clothes but no more damage than that. Goten and Trunks were in the air breathing heavily. They were about to attack again but they were stopped by the door opening.  
  
"Dinner's ready." Bulma said. Goten grinned powering down and running out the room, followed by Trunks. Vegetto walked out after Bulma. Inside Gohan was at the table, with Trunks and Goten grabbing 2 other chairs. Vegetto sat down and Chichi handed him a bowl of rice. He started stuffing the food in his mouth.  
  
'Well he's got Goku's eating habbits.' Bulma thought watching him. After they were done eating Vegetto walked back to the Gravity room. He noticed Gohan was already outside sitting by the side of the house. Vegetto smirked as Gohan looked up at him.  
  
"How about we test that power of yours." Vegetto said, his smirk widening. Gohan smiled standing up.  
  
"Alright, you pick the spot." He said. Vegetto levitated above the house followed by Gohan. They flew to a small clearing between some mountains. Gohan landed powering up, making the ground shake. The spot he stood started sinking into the ground. Vegetto stood back waiting. Gohan finished powering up, flying forward punching Vegetto in the face. Vegetto's head was tilted back a bit.  
  
"Not bad." He smirked kneeing Gohan in the stomach. Gohan grabbed his knee he then phazed behind him kneeing him in the back. Vegetto fell foreward and turned around kicking Gohan in the side. Gohan flew back into one of the mountains. He flew out of the rubble and rammed his fist in Vegetto's stomach. Vegetto flew back but stopped before he hit a boulder. Gohan phazed infront of him firing a masinko blast. When the smoke cleared Gohan found Vegetto still standing in the same spot with out a scratch on him. He then kicked him in the side, Vegetto grabbed his leg and slung him across the clearing. Gohan stood up wiping the blood from his mouth. Vegetto smirked.  
  
"You haven't been using your full power have you?" Vegetto asked. Gohan smiled. He powered up ramming his fist into Vegetto's face. Vegetto flew back slaming into a mountain. He got up wiping the blood from his mouth.  
  
"That's more like it." He smirked. He phazed infront of Gohan punching him in the stomach. Gohan went foreward spitting up blood. He kneed Vegetto in the stomach making him cough up some blood. He then phazed behind Vegetto kicking him in the back. Vegetto slammed into the ground skidding forward a bit. He got up smirking then phazed infront of Gohan kicking him in the side of the head. Gohan flew through a bolder and into a mountain side. He stood up to find Vegetto infront of him. He phazed back a few feet.  
  
"Final Kamehameah." Vegetto yelled blsting Gohan. Gohan didn't even have a chance to try and dodge as he got hit directly, falling to the ground unconcious. Vegetto landed beside him.  
  
"You did great." He said leaning over and putting Gohan over his shoulder. He flew back greeted by Chichi, Bulma, Goten, and Trunks.  
  
"What did you do to my Gohan?" Chichi wailed noticing her unconcious son drapped over his shoulder.  
  
"Well I kinda put too much power in the last blast." Vegetto said with his hand behind his head.  
  
"He should be fine after a nights rest." He said walking in the house. Chichi and Bulma starred at eachother for a minute. Vegetto walked back out and into the gravitron.  
  
'Guess I'll have to get used to this.' Chichi and Bulma sighed as they walked in.  
  
  
  
Yay, it's a long chapter. I just got to watch the english version of Meet Vegetto, I've watched it 3 times. and I watched return of cooler about 2 times, in english. so that's where I got some of the fighting from. I was wondering if anyone noticed how Vegeta and Goku's voices fit together so well, unlike Goten and Trunk's. 


	5. chapter5

"Bulma what are we going to do? He's both of our husbands, but its not right for one man to have two wives." Chichi said sipping her tea.  
  
"Well in some countries they let men have more wived than that. And I don't really see whats wrong with sharing him, I mean he is parcily Goku and he is your husband." Bulma said.  
  
"Well that is true, but how are going to get him to agree with it?" Chichi asked a bit more intrested.   
  
"Well we could get him drunk then...."  
  
"Thats how you get him to sleep with you not agree with you." 18 interupted.  
  
"Hmm, I guess we could see what he thinks about it. I better get something better on." Bulma said getting up.  
  
"This is going to be fun to watch." 18 smirked watching Bulma and Chichi walk out of the room. Trunks and Goten ran in a few seconds later.   
  
"Mom said we're going to your house tonight." Goten grinned. 18 starred at him.  
  
"She what?!" She yelled standing up.   
  
"Oh you don't mind do you?" Chichi asked sticking her head in the door way. 18 sighed then shook her head. 


End file.
